


Dadceit

by purpleskittle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dadceit, momceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskittle/pseuds/purpleskittle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

Walking over, Virgil sat down next to him and Janus gently pulled him down so his head was resting in his lap. He took the blanket and tossed it over Virgil's body, his left arm pressing against his frame gently as he combed his fingers into his hair again. Virgil heard as Janus softly hummed a little lullaby that he can remember hearing back when he was younger; he still didn't know if it was Janus or Patton that sung it to him first, since he clearly remembers both of them taking care of him when he was much younger. 

‘We both took care of you when you were younger Virgil. You...just fell into my care after awhile.’ Janus spoke softly. Virgil hadn't noticed that he had been talking out loud.  
‘Did Patton..?’ Virgil lowered his gaze, not being able to finish the sentence.  
‘Oh, no. Little one, he absolutely adored you. But when it became clear which...side...you were meant to be apart of, he entrusted you into my care.’ Janus runs his fingers through Virgil’s thick, fluffy hair in a soothing way that helped calm Virgil’s nerves.

‘..Roman must have been a needy little kid.’ Janus chuckled softly at Virgil’s comment, continuing to stroke Virgil's hair. ‘You have no idea my little storm cloud; that boy was a drama queen the moment he became apart of Thomas.’ Virgil giggled softly. He's...actually missed seeing this side of Janus. The fatherly side. The part of him that always drew Virgil to Patton.


	2. Sleepy baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedtime in the dark side

Janus slowly climbed up the stairs, holding his precious bundle in his arms. His youngest son Virgil was fast asleep, tiny fists clutching Janus’s shirt as he made the most adorable sleepy noises as he slept.

Janus carried him to his room, carefully setting him down in his bed and tucking the blanket around him. He turned on the spider shaped night light and pressed a kiss to Virgil’s small forehead.  
‘Good night, Virgil.’ Janus whispered. ‘Sweet dreams.’ With that Janus smiles fondly before he slowly and ever so carefully backed out of the room. Now for the task of getting his eldest to go to bed.


End file.
